Majesty of the Mithril Mountains
Majesty of the Mithril Mountains is the second track of Dragonland's second full-length album, Holy War. The music of the song was written by Elias Holmlid, Nicklas Magnusson and Olof Mörck, and it's lyrics were written by Jonas Heidgert. Lyrics Normal Lyrics Booklet Lyrics The time of wonders has come The Dragons soaring high To Dragonland this story takes you Come, follow me to that world Then you will finally see Who'll win, who'll lose this final battle They live without light They live without guidance A hero to lead them they need They fight without hope They fight without glory A lightbearing savior they need A hero will come with the dawn To give them the light and the spirit to fight A hero to banish the darkness And to bring balance to life At last he meets his brothers Down on the mountainslope Majestic Mithril mountain, guide us The time has come to strike back To face the enemy Once more upon the Ivory plains But now they have light They know they have guidance A hero to lead them has come They now have the hope To fight for their freedom The son of the Dragons has come A hero has come with the dawn He's given them light And the spirit to fight They're fighting to banish the darkness And to bring back the balance to life (Solo E.H) (Solo N.M) (Solo O.M) (Solo N.M) (Solo O.M) A story will unfold before you A world full of magic and glory A tale lasting through generations Will finally end, end with this war... Actual Lyrics The time of wonders has come The Dragons soaring high To Dragonland this story takes you Come, follow me to that world Then you will finally see Who'll win, who'll lose this final battle Hell yeah! They live without light They love without guidance A hero to lead them they need They fight without hope They fight without glory A lightbearing savior they need A hero will come with the dawn To give them the light and the spirit to fight A hero to banish the darkness And to bring balance to life At last he meets his brothers Down on the mountainslope Majestic Mithril mountain, guide us The time has come to strike back To face the enemy Once more upon the Ivory plains yeah But now they have light They know they have guidance A hero to lead them has come They now have the hope To fight for their freedom The son of the Dragons has come A hero has come with the dawn He's given them light And the spirit to fight They're fighting to banish the darkness And to bring back the balance to life Dragonlight!! (Solo E.H) (Solo N.M) (Solo O.M) (Solo N.M) (Solo O.M) A hero has come with the dawn He's given them light And the spirit to fight They're fighting to banish the darkness And to bring back the balance to life A story will unfold before you A world full of magic and glory A tale lasting through generations Will finally end, end with this war... Japanese Lyrics 「塵と汚れにまみれた暗い死の世界で 100年もの間邪悪なものが支配を続けていた だが聖なる希望は外へと膨らむ ミスリルの山々、ドラゴンの棲家にて⋯ 100年前、生還した者達が見つけた隠れ家、 我々のドラゴンの威厳の下で 今、彼らは人員と力を蓄える またその中には選ばれた血筋を持つ者も擁し、 再びこの物語は展開される」 奇跡が起きる時だ ドラゴン達は高々とうねり声を上げ、 お前達をドラゴンランドへと導く 我が後をついて来い そこでお前達は最後の戦いを見る 膀者と敗者を、その目で確かめるのだ 光も無い、導くものも無い、 彼らを指揮する英雄が必要なのだ 希望なき戦い、栄光なき戦い 彼らは光を携えた援護者が必要なのだ 英雄は夜明けと共にやってくるだろう 彼らに光と闘魂を与える為に 英雄は闇を追放し、 彼らに平穏な時をもたらしてくれるだろう 英雄はついに兄弟達と合流し、 荘厳なるミスリルの山道を下る 敵に立ち向かう時がやってきた 再びアイポリーの平原で 今では光もある、導くものもある 彼らを指揮する英雄はついに現れた 希望にあふれ、 自由を勝ち取る為に戦う ドラゴンの倅がつに現れた 英雄は夜明けと共にやってきた 彼らに光と闘魂を与え、 闇を追放するために、 平穏な時を取り戻すために戦うのだ お前達の前で展開される物語は、 魔法と栄光にあふれた世界は、 世代を超えて続いていた物語は、 この戦争を以ってついに終焉を迎えるだろう Romaji "Chiri toyogore ni mamireta kurai shi no sekai de / "Chiri to kegare ni mamireta kurai shi no sekai de hyaku-nen mono aida jākuna mono ga shihai o tsudzuketeita / momotose mono aida jākuna mono ga shihai o tsudzuketeita. Daga seinaru kibou wa soto eto fukuramu misuriru no yamayama, doragon no sumika nite... Hyaku-nen mae, seikan shita mono tachi ga mitsuketa kakurega, Wareware no doragon no igen no shita de Ima, kare wa jin'in to chikara o takuwaeru またその中には選ばれた血筋を持つ者も擁し、 再びこの物語は展開される」 奇跡が起きる時だ ドラゴン達は高々とうねり声を上げ、 お前達をドラゴンランドへと導く 我が後をついて来い そこでお前達は最後の戦いを見る 膀者と敗者を、その目で確かめるのだ 光も無い、導くものも無い、 彼らを指揮する英雄が必要なのだ 希望なき戦い、栄光なき戦い 彼らは光を携えた援護者が必要なのだ 英雄は夜明けと共にやってくるだろう 彼らに光と闘魂を与える為に 英雄は闇を追放し、 彼らに平穏な時をもたらしてくれるだろう 英雄はついに兄弟達と合流し、 荘厳なるミスリルの山道を下る 敵に立ち向かう時がやってきた 再びアイポリーの平原で 今では光もある、導くものもある 彼らを指揮する英雄はついに現れた 希望にあふれ、 自由を勝ち取る為に戦う ドラゴンの倅がつに現れた 英雄は夜明けと共にやってきた 彼らに光と闘魂を与え、 闇を追放するために、 平穏な時を取り戻すために戦うのだ お前達の前で展開される物語は、 魔法と栄光にあふれた世界は、 世代を超えて続いていた物語は、 この戦争を以ってついに終焉を迎えるだろう Translation 「塵と汚れにまみれた暗い死の世界で 100年もの間邪悪なものが支配を続けていた だが聖なる希望は外へと膨らむ ミスリルの山々、ドラゴンの棲家にて⋯ 100年前、生還した者達が見つけた隠れ家、 我々のドラゴンの威厳の下で 今、彼らは人員と力を蓄える またその中には選ばれた血筋を持つ者も擁し、 再びこの物語は展開される」 奇跡が起きる時だ ドラゴン達は高々とうねり声を上げ、 お前達をドラゴンランドへと導く 我が後をついて来い そこでお前達は最後の戦いを見る 膀者と敗者を、その目で確かめるのだ 光も無い、導くものも無い、 彼らを指揮する英雄が必要なのだ 希望なき戦い、栄光なき戦い 彼らは光を携えた援護者が必要なのだ 英雄は夜明けと共にやってくるだろう 彼らに光と闘魂を与える為に 英雄は闇を追放し、 彼らに平穏な時をもたらしてくれるだろう 英雄はついに兄弟達と合流し、 荘厳なるミスリルの山道を下る 敵に立ち向かう時がやってきた 再びアイポリーの平原で 今では光もある、導くものもある 彼らを指揮する英雄はついに現れた 希望にあふれ、 自由を勝ち取る為に戦う ドラゴンの倅がつに現れた 英雄は夜明けと共にやってきた 彼らに光と闘魂を与え、 闇を追放するために、 平穏な時を取り戻すために戦うのだ お前達の前で展開される物語は、 魔法と栄光にあふれた世界は、 世代を超えて続いていた物語は、 この戦争を以ってついに終焉を迎えるだろう Trivia :*